1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an apparatus for protecting a small water craft and, in particular, an easily removable drop on protective cover with self-storing attached bag that may be used while transporting or storing water craft including but not limited to kayaks, canoes, surf skis, rowing skulls or outriggers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various forms of covers for water craft including hard covers, covers incorporating mechanical devices, over and under covers and full bag covers that require the entire boat to be lifted into the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,358 discloses a combination boat top cover for use on trailered boats with an underside bow cover secured around the forward periphery of the topside portion and formed in various modes of detachability. U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,031 discloses a boat cover supported above the boat by a spring which is to be raised to an upright supporting position from the exterior of the cover after the cover has been attached to the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,002 discloses a fully encasing protective bag for transportation of small river running boats including a zipper extending along one side of the body and back-pack like carrying straps. The prior art does not disclose a drop on cover with straps and winch straps capable of adjusting the size of the cover to accommodate different sizes of water craft. Likewise, the prior art does not disclose a drop on cover with an attached bag that securely covers the upper portion of the craft while leaving the hull exposed. Furthermore, the prior art does not disclose a cover with an attached self-storage bag that serves the dual purpose of a storage bag for the cover when not in use and a flag to alert other vehicles of the craft when the cover is used on a craft being transported on top of a vehicle.
One problem with the bag type covers disclosed in the prior art is that they are unsuitable for storing and transporting the water craft across rough surfaces such as sand, dirt, river beds and rocky terrain because the rough surfaces tear and wear away the cover material. Such covers are also impracticable because the entire water craft must be lifted and the cover opened on one end in order to insert the water craft into the cover. Furthermore, since the prior art covers fully encase the water craft they do not permit the water craft to dry while being stored or transported. The other prior art covers discussed above are unsuitable for craft of varying sizes because they are formed with hard materials or comprised of top and bottom portions designed to fit one-size of water craft and are therefore not easily adjusted to fit smaller water craft of varying sizes.